


Happy Birthday, Hawkeye

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [11]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Darcy Lewis mentioned, Deaf Clint Barton, Jane Foster mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, One Big Happy Family, Thor mentioned - Freeform, Tony Thinks He's Funny, purple everything, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: It's Clint's birthday and the Avengers celebrate.





	Happy Birthday, Hawkeye

Clint woke up to Bucky giving him soft kisses all over his face. 

When he opened his eyes, one of Bucky’s hands was in front of Clint’s face, signing out H-A-P-P-Y-B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y. 

“I never told you when my birthday was,” Clint said with a yawn. Bucky sat up and handed Clint his aids. Bucky waited for Clint to have them in before he spoke.

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response. Now get up and get dressed.”

“But it’s my birthday,” Clint whined.

“And I let you sleep until 10:30,” Bucky replied standing up. “Your coffee is on the nightstand. I’ll go start some more.”

“You’re a god and I love you,” Clint said.

“I know. Now, go shower and remember to put on clothes,” Bucky said leaving the room.

Clint showered and got dressed as quickly as he could.

He was drinking the last of his coffee as he walked out of the bedroom. He was surprised to see that Bucky wasn’t alone. He shouldn’t have been that surprised, really since Bucky made a point to tell him to put on clothes.

“Happy birthday, Hawkeye,” Kate said.

“Thanks, Hawkeye,” Clint said.

“Happy birthday, Clint,” Steve said.

“Thanks, Cap. I wasn’t expecting to see you this morning,” Clint said.

“We thought you’d enjoy a small gathering before you got to the Tower and seen what Tony had planned,” Natasha said.

“Who told him it was my birthday?” Clint asked.

Natasha just looked at him.

“Okay, you’re right. Nothing is a secret from Tony if it’s on a computer somewhere,” Clint muttered moving towards the coffee pot.

Bucky appeared in front of him with a full mug of coffee. He took Clint’s empty mug and replaced it with the full one.

“Mmm, thanks,” Clint said leaning in and giving Bucky a quick kiss.

“Sit, Steve and I made breakfast,” Bucky said steering Clint back towards the bar.

Clint sat at the bar between Kate and Natasha.

The two super soldiers served him eggs, toast, and bacon.

After he ate, Natasha took the dirty dishes away and Kate set a cake in front of him. It was a small round cake made to look like a purple target.

“It’s perfect,” Clint said smiling.

He couldn’t remember the last time he celebrated his birthday with more than Nat and a few bottles of booze. He definitely liked the changes in his life the past couple of years. 

They ate the cake and watched a movie before Tony texted them all demanding their presence at the Tower.

 

Surprisingly, when they all got to the Tower Tony didn’t have the place packed with people. Sam, Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce were sitting at the communal dining room table. Tony standing behind them. There was a banner hanging on the wall that said “Happy Birthday Hawkeye” in purple letters. And a purple icing covered cake on the table. 

“Thor still out and about?” Clint asked sitting at the table. Bucky took the spot on his right, Natasha to his left. 

“He and Dr. Foster are still in California,” Pepper said. “They won’t be back until the day after tomorrow.”

"They sent you a card,” Bruce said handing Clint an envelope. Clint opened it to find a card with Thor’s picture on the front. He opened the card to find a Starbucks gift card and a note from Darcy. 

_Hey Hawk-guy, I couldn't find a card with your face on it so you'll have to settle for Thor. Have a great birthday! Love, Darcy, Thor, and Jane_

“Babe, I got 100 bucks for coffee,” Clint said grinning at Bucky. 

“Please don’t spend it all at once,” Bucky said. 

“Here,” Tony said handing Clint a large purple gift bag.

“That is from Tony! Just Tony!” Pepper said.

“Well, that doesn’t worry me at all,” Clint said before pulling the purple tissue paper out of the bag.

“Is this... Did you... Is this just full of condoms?” Clint asked digging through the bag with his hand.

“Purple condoms,” Tony said with a big smile. “I had to special order them. I used Steve’s name.”

Bucky looked into the bag.

“I guess we won’t have to buy condoms this month,” he said.

“There’s got to be 1,000 condoms in there,” Sam said.

“You’re right. They might last two months,” Clint said.

“There is no way you two have that much sex,” Rhodey said. “Not possible.”

“Super Soldier,” Bucky said pointing at himself.

“Insomniac who loves that super soldier cock,” Clint said pointing at himself. 

“No way, you’d have to have sex about 16 times a day,” Rhodey said.

“Only eight if they both wear condoms to cut down on clean up,” Natasha said.

“That would mean they would have sex about every three hours,” Kate said.

“Perfectly doable,” Natasha said.

“Holy shit,” Sam muttered running a hand over his face.

“What?” Clint asked looking at the other man.

“I honestly don’t know if you all are joking or not. But, I’m beginning to think you’re not,” Sam said.

“They do disappear together quite frequently,” Bruce said.

“I did not want to know this,” Tony said.

“I think your joke backfired, dear,” Pepper said with a grin. She handed Clint a card. “This is from me.”

“Thanks,” Clint said opening the simple card to find a gift card to one of his favorite pizza places. 

Sam, Rhodey, and Bruce gave him gift cards to coffee shops and pizza places as well. 

“We’re gonna be eating good for a few days,” Clint said smiling at Bucky. 

“One more,” Natasha said setting a box on the table. 

“Where the hell were you hiding that?” Clint asked. 

“I’ll never tell,” she said with a smirk. “That is from me, Steve and Kate.”

Clint opened the box to find it full of random things. Travel guides to various places throughout Europe, translation guides for a few different languages, a travel journal, a new wallet, and a shaving kit bag. All of it wrapped individually and packed into a backpack.

“Are you guys shipping me out?” Clint asked raising an eyebrow. 

“No. We’re going on vacation,” Bucky said. 

“What? Really? All of us?” Clint asked. 

“No, just you two,” Steve said. 

“Just us?” Clint asked looking at Bucky.

“Just us,” Bucky said with a nervous smile.

Clint jumped out of his chair and tackled Bucky to the floor. Kissing him after they were both on the floor. 

“Okay, okay, you guys have a month to do that,” Tony said. 

“A month?” Clint asked. 

Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah, a month,” he said. 

Clint started kissing him again. 

“I don’t think those two will see any of the sights,” Rhodey said.

“I bet they’ll be able to describe all sorts of hotel room beds, though,” Sam said.

“I have a feeling I won’t want to see any of their vacation pictures,” Steve said. 

“Clint, get up here and cut your cake,” Natasha said kicking his leg. 

“No, busy,” Clint said trying to kiss Bucky again. Bucky laughed and shoved the archer off him. 

“Cake, then sex,” Bucky said with a big smile.

“Ugh. Fine,” Clint groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing WinterHawk stuff, I was more influenced by the movies than the comics, so I didn't mention Clint being deaf before this one. Now I just mesh it all together into something that works for what I'm writing, but Clint is mostly based on the Matt Fraction run because I love that series. So, I apologize for the lack of Clint's deafness showing up until now. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
